Sersi
Sersi is an Eternal. She is the daughter of Helios and Perse. Sersi is the only fifth level adept, the highest possible, among the Eternals in the discipline of matter rearrangement. Amongst the Eternals it's said that even Prime-Eternal Zuras, mightiest of all Eternals, fears the power of Sersi. Origin Sersi, a practically immortal member of the Earth-born race call the Eternals, has lived amongst and interacted with humans more than almost any other member of her race. Several thousands of years ago Sersi inspired the legend of "Circe: in Homer's epic "The Odyssey," and also met, mixed with and influenced several other historical characters, such as Merlin and King Arthur Pendragon, throughout the course of human history. She is the daughter of the Eternals Helios and Perse, and was probably born some time after the Great Cataclysm. The Great Cataclysm was a destructive event of planetary proportions which destroyed the continents of Atlantis and Lemuria during an extended ice age known as the Hyborean Age. It was noticed at a young age that Sersi differed from her fellow Eternals; she desired to live amongst humans. It was during her time with Gilgamesh in ancient Mesopotamia, when she was still a child, that Sersi first met Captain America, who had temporarily traveled back in time. While Sersi still had the appearance of a young child at that time, due to Eternals aging at an extremely slow rate, she was already thousands of years old. Power and Abilities Strength Level: Sersi is super strong. She can physically lift about 20 tons with ease (she can supplement her physical strength by psionically levitating heavy objects). Known Superhuman Powers: Sersi possesses the ability to manipulate cosmic energy to augment her life force, granting virtual immortality and invulnerability, the ability to project cosmic energy from her hands or eyes in the form of light, heat, concussive force and possibly other powers. As a Eternal, Sersi's physical abilities (like strength, stamina, durability, reflexes, etc..) are at superhuman levels. Sersi's greatest skill is the psionic rearrangement of molecular structures of objects, which is far greater then that of any other Eternal. Her abilities are so great that she can actually manipulate matter down to the subatomic level. Sersi's abilities work on both organic and inorganic and there doesn't seem to be a object she cannot affect. Sersi's transformations are usually permanent, unless she herself, another person, or a device that can rearrange or transmute matter undoes them. Mind Control: Sersi can control the minds of Eternals, Deviants, and humans. Telekinesis: Sersi can telekinetically manipulate objects and generate a force field. Telepathy: Sersi can communicate telepathically, though she can not mentally read the mind of any Deviant. Teleportation: Sersi can teleport herself and others, but risks becoming paralyzed in pain at her destination. Sersi' has total mental control over her physical form, giving her invulnerability and immortality; ability to levitate and thus fly at supersonic speed; ability to cast illusions to disguise her appearance and that of others from the perceptions of normal human. Sersi also has the ability to teleport herself and other over great distances but like most Eternals, Sersi find this method of transportation physically unpleasant and uses this power sparingly. Other Skill and Abilities: Sersi is a trained dancer and has perfected her talent over the centuries. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers